


To Hell and Back

by firestodust



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, birthday fic, short excerpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/firestodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Owainigo. I guess you could say replaying Awakening after Fates has.. awakened.. a new ship. Happy birthday, you big nerd~</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Hell and Back

 

"Dad. Hey dad, wake up! Wake..! Up!!"

Hands blindly searched his night stand for his watch. He lifted it to his face to be examined with sleep lidded eyes and groaned, "Soleil... Angel, it's 4 in the morning."

"There's someone outside screaming for you. I think it's Uncle Owain."

"..oh for fuck's sake.."

 

"IT IS I, ODIN DARK. FROM THE ASHES I HAVE RISEN, TO SEEK AN AUDIENCE WITH THE ONE KNOWN AS LASLOW OF THE AZURE SKIES!!

Inigo only had to peek out the curtains a little to confirm for sure before rapidly closing them. Yikes. That was, indeed, 'Odin Dark' in his fully caped and leotard glory, calling him out by his his old alias. Yes, he was waking the whole neighborhood up at this ungodly hour. And unless he wanted him to continue screaming to the high heavens, he needed to do something. And he needed to do it now.

He planted his palm on his face and rubbed at his temples to soothe an incoming headache.

"Go to bed, sweetie. I'll handle this." He gave Soleil his most convincing smile and ushered her back upstairs. When her back had turned, Inigo inhaled a deep breath and steeled himself.

 

 

"YOU CANNOT RUN FROM DESTINY, LASLOW OF THE AZURE SKIES! YOU AND I MUST SETTLE THIS!"

"Why don't you try a little harder?! The neighborhood the next block over can't hear you-- for God's sakes man, why can't you call me like a normal person." Inigo folded his arms over his chest. He had a light jacket on but he shivered slightly from the night air.

"Las... Laslow.. you've f-finally a..ha..appeared!" He panted, breathless from all that yelling. "You.. .hah.. and I, are bound by fate, now and forever!! I vow by the sacred blood that flows in this sacred hand--"

He probably shouldn't have punched him but it seemed to have worked. Owain went down like a light.

_That... hurt._ Inigo rubbed at his knuckles and stared down at the body sprawled on the floor. He heaved a heavy sigh, "Come on. You melodramatic drama queen." And lifted him up by the upper torso before dragging the dead weight back into his house.

 

 

Owain's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sound of sweet birds chirping their morning song. The ceiling that greeted him was not his own but the scent of lavender on the bed sheets ah, it smelled like home and nostalgia filled nights of innocent laughter and shared dreams. _Inigo._

He slowly faced up feeling his head throb and weirdly enough, half his face felt tingling and numb. Huh. Maybe from sleeping in one position too long. He looked down and found himself stripped of everything but his small clothes.

The heavenly smell of bacon and pancake wafted into the air along with the unmistakable sound of sizzling oil and Inigo's humming. This had to be a dream. Maybe he was dead. If so, then so be it. He'd rather be locked into this illusion for eternity. He vaguely heard the sounds of footfalls climbing up the stairs.

"Hey." He felt something nudge his backside. It was Inigo's foot. "It's nice to know you're very comfortable but you really should leave soon before someone. Your father.. sends out a search party."

"Um. Sorry," Owain mumbled sheepishly and sat up as much as his body would allow. He didn't miss the way Inigo darted his eyes away when he did. "What? No morning theaterics? Even though you were so energetic the night before."

Owain's face lit up in realization. "So last night.. Was it possible that we were actually wrapped in a passionate embrace!?"

"What!? No, you moron. Nothing happened last night. You just.. " Inigo flushed scarlet at the implication and scratched his cheek nervously, "..you passed out. I brought you in and I slept on my couch. God knows Lady Lissa would think less of me if I left you out there like I initially planned on doing."

When Owain made no move to stand, Inigo let out a soft sigh and sat on the edge of his bed, "Talk later. Let's eat first. Then, I'll give them a call to pick you up."

"Why did you leave.." Owain gripped his wrist, staring at him down with those determined eyes.

Inigo found himself catching his breath and he lowered his own gaze. "What else was I supposed to do. It wasn't right. You're married now. Owain. We can't.."

"I never went through with it."

"...What?" Inigo's head whipped up as he looked at him in disbelief.

No. Nonono. This was not how it was supposed to go. And yet his heart betrayed him as it soared with joy at his words. Inigo felt tears prickling the corner of his eyes. He was afraid he would start smiling at him like a fool, that he turned away. His face was getting hot and he was probably sure he looked like a ripe tomato.

"Y-you idiot!! Why would you do that... They would have you stripped of your title! Your lands, your inheritance, they'd have you live away from your family for life. Can you not see what I'm trying to do here! Don't throw away your life, damn you..!" Inigo grasped him by the shoulders and hid his face on his chest. "I tried so hard. Do you know how much I had to endure watching you walk her down the aisles, even in your rehearsals."

"Inigo..."

Inigo's fists clenched and he lightly pounded his chest. "Don't you get it? I had to leave. I didn't want you to see my crying face!"

He felt hands cup his cheeks and lift his face up to his. Warm lips captured his tenderly, adoringly... before he was able to open his eyes, tears free flowing on his cheeks. Maybe there was even snot in the mix. He must look unsightly but he didn't care anymore at this point.

"Never have you looked so breathtakingly beautiful as you do now," Owain gazed at him like he was the most wonderful thing to ever exist.

And it made Inigo choke up, "S-shut up. Don't you dare commit this to memory or write in your diary. I look like a mess."

"I love you."

"I hate you. So much." But there was no resistance when Owain pulled him close. "I don't have anything, Owain. I'm just a regular performer, raising my daughter single handedly. I can't make you happy."

"Don't be so sure. Let me decide what makes me happy. And being with you like this, makes me happy. Do I make you happy?" Owain asked.

This was so unfair. Inigo covered his face with his hands and just nodded frantically. But Owain pried his hands from his face. "I want to hear it from you. Please."

"Alright..! Yes. You.. you make me happy." He surrendered. He quietly whispered an apology to Lady Lissa and stared at Owain head on, "And I love you too, even if you're the biggest idiot that have ever lived."

"But you love this idiot." Owain reasoned, teasing smile on his lips.

"That makes us both idiots." Inigo half laughed, sobbed, hugging Owain to his chest and felt the other squeeze him back in return and moved to press a kiss to his face when Owain jerked back a little.

"The other side, if you don't mind. for some reason I feel like this half of my face is starting to hurt."

Inigo started to break into sweat. "You uh. probably slept on that side without moving."

"You think so too?"

"Let me go get some ice." He kissed the bridge of his nose instead. Yes. He loved this idiot to hell and back.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, they're not cousins! Soleil just calls him 'uncle' out of respect and not because they're related.An excerpt piece for the birthday boy. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
